What If?
by bitter-sweet91
Summary: What if we never met the way we did? Then I would go search for you. And if you don’t find me? Then I wouldn’t live. –Hitsu x Karin the return of Bittersweet91
1. Ch 1 Distance

What If

What If?

A/N – Yay! I'm back again for more Hitsu x Karin. I know my last fanfic with Hitsu x Karin was totally yucky but it's all good. I'm back with a refreshed mind and better ideas. Enjoy!

_**Summary – **__What if we never met the way we did? Then I would go search for you. And if you don't find me? Then I wouldn't live. –Hitsu x Karin _

_(the return of Bittersweet91)_

3

3

3

_**Ch. 1 - Distance**_

It's amazing how things happen the way they do. Now don't get me wrong, after 16 years of being alive and 5 years since the Winter War, I'm still the same tomboy everyone knows. It's just people don't realize that I too have a soft side. It wasn't until he came along when my whole world changed. And when I think about how it happened, I can't help but wonder what it would be like if we hadn't met the way we did.

3

3

3

Ichigo walked slowly from his room making quiet thuds on the floor with each step he took. The house was empty for his father Isshin was in the clinic dealing with patients and his sister Yuzu was out running errands. He stopped abruptly, pausing before knocking the door.

"What do you want Ichi-nii?" the slightly annoyed tone of his sister Karin said through the door.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, "Can I come in?"

After waiting for what seemed like forever, the door finally opened; Karin swiftly ran back to her desk, bowing her head over her book, letting her now long hair fall over her face. It was something Ichigo had to get used to. Ever since the Winter War ended, and he had returned after so long, he noticed several changes to his sister. Of course, she was still tomboyish, but that wasn't it at all.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but it seemed like she was more distant than before. Ichigo shook his head, no matter how much he thought about it he just kept telling himself that it wasn't it and that he's just missing being the one to take care of her. Before, Karin would go to him whenever there was a problem, but now; she never came to him. Not once.

Karin lifted her head again, but didn't turn her face towards him; he still couldn't see her face, "Well? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to kick you out?"

"Karin, I was wondering, if you were busy this weekend?"

"I have exams, I need to study," she said monotonously.

"Oh, well –

"But I'll go, that's if you want me to."

Ichigo blinked, staring straight at Karin, "Really? I mean okay."

He stood there, just staring at her, the awkward silence passing through, "Where are we going exactly?" Karin asked breaking the silence.

"Well, some of my friends and I were planning to go to the Karakura spring festival, and you've been working hard so we just wanted to treat you. Is it bad?"

"No."

"Oh okay, well I'll let you finish studying. See you at dinner."

"M'kay, oh and Ichi-nii?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't lie to me again. You're really bad at it."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and just grinned. He knew she could see right through him. It wasn't surprising really since the two of them are almost alike. He easily shut the door and walked back into his room. That really wasn't why he went to her room in the first place.

Everyday Ichigo tried to gather the courage to confront his sister and just ask her if she's alright but knowing him, he's really not the emotional type. He sat on his bed, trying to cogitate deeply about how to make her open up to him. There had to be a way to make her tell him what he didn't know. Something must have happened while he was away. He just didn't know what.

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a tapping noise on his window.

"Rrrukia?"

His heart stopped for a second. Gazing in front of him now, floating in the air with a wide grin, "Hey Ichigo."

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

A/N – Hey!! Yup that was the first chapter. I know I know, not much is happening, but if you stick around then maybe you'll enjoy it more. Um yeah. I think you'll enjoy this fanfic, because it's more mature than my last fanfics. I'm heading towards drama. Yup. That's what I'm good at, is drama. Anyways. Just a heads up, I'm going to focus more on Hitsu x Karin rather than so many other couples. So expect to see them more than so many other characters.


	2. Ch 2 Time Will Tell

A/N – Hiya

A/N – Hiya! Well how you all doing? Again I'm glad to be back again. Anyways, I know you rather read my story than hear me talk but, I just wanted to say thanks to all my loyal readers and that I'm still kickin' it in with Hitsu x Karin. Okay enough stalling, enjoy reading this chapter.

3

3

3

3

3

_**Ch. 2 - Time Will Tell**_

"_You again."_

_His low unemotional voice said._

_Karin gazed straight at him. The gentle breeze flowing through his snow-white hair. Still cerulean eyes glazing down at a cell phone, pushing buttons as if he were texting a friend._

"_Why didn't you come to practice?" she asked innocently. His emotionless face remained passive, "I never said I would."_

_The sound of the buttons on the cell phone came to a pause, "Besides, I don't have much free time."_

_Karin stared irritably at him, "Why are you so busy when you're just an elementary student?"_

"_Shut up."_

_For a few minutes silence dawned upon them. _

"_Hey, why do you come here? Is it close to your home?"_

"_Not really," he replied immediately flipping his cell phone and suddenly staring into the orangey sky, watching the sunset with a frown. Karin turned her ebony head towards the sunset and watched the million emotions playing through his icy eyes._

"_This is the best place I can find to look at the sky."_

_Again, silence crept up on the two of them as they watched the sun go down without a single word escaping their lips. They continue to watch until he shifted positions, "It brings back memories."_

"_Memories?" she asked._

_Karin continued to watch him and the sky, slowly everything began to fade into oblivion. She could no longer hear what he was saying or decipher the image of the boy standing beside her. Her eyes twitched and she squinted, frustratingly trying to see him. Everything became black and she saw herself fall into a pit of darkness. _

Karin opened her eyes once again; cold sweat sliding down her temple. She looked around her to find herself sitting on chair. In front of her was her history textbook. She frowned realizing that she fell asleep trying to finish the last of her homework. Karin yawned and her dark eyes darted to the clock on the wall.

12:25 am it read.

'_Everyone should be asleep,' _she said to herself.

She stood up and quietly walked out her room shutting the door carefully not to wake up anyone. As she made her way to the entrance of the house, she quickly grabbed her hoodie and slipped it on. Karin looked back to make sure no one was watching her and when she was sure she was alone, she took off.

She sat quietly near a cliff. The lights of Karakura were off and everyone was safely tucked in bed. The bright white moon glowed in an essence of elegance as the abundant sparkling stars scattered about the pitch-black sky. This cool summer night, or rather morning seemed perfect; almost too perfect for her.

She was there again. Sitting on the guardrail, the same guardrail that "they" sat on five years ago. How could she forget? It wasn't that she expected to see him again. No, it was far from that.

She didn't know when or how but all those years ago, she never realized why she came here.

"He was right, this is the best place you can watch the sky."

A small frown played on her porcelain face. They were good friends. Or that's what she told herself. Then again, how can they be good friends when they only saw each other once or twice. She knew nothing about him except that,

"He's a shinigami."

Karin shook her head. She cursed herself for being there right now. Why did it matter? How could this one person make her feel like this? Why was she feeling like this, this feeling of sadness and want?

Want…. she thought to herself. What did she want? She didn't know.

No.

It wasn't that she didn't know, it was more like she refused to accept that she knew what she wanted. That didn't make sense to her. How could you want something but refuse to accept that you want it?

Again, she shook her head, it wasn't an 'it' she wanted though. She wanted 'him'. She wanted to speak to him, to see him, to hear him even touch him. It fascinates her how one day she thought of him as a friend then the next he had become more than just a friend in her heart.

Karin clutched her heart. No one knew about them, except maybe for that busty woman he called Fuku-Taichou. But that wasn't the point. She continued to wait there until dawn. How long had she been waiting, waiting for him to come back? She couldn't remember how many times she's been there every night just waiting. It was hard, now she understood what it felt like to be Kaoru waiting for Kenshin.(1)

Her eyes began to droop.

'_Maybe tomorrow he will show up.'_ She said to herself although she knew it wouldn't happen. It just sounded less painful to her.

The moment she stood up, she felt a small breeze go by her. She looked around her searching if there was someone else there. She felt like someone was there; but rubbed her tiresome eyes and walked away.

Footsteps could be heard making it's way towards the same spot Karin was just sitting in a few moments ago. White hair swayed as the soft wind moved along. His icy eyes gazed out at the sky. After a few minutes, he pulled out his cell phone to stare at a picture. Young and spunky, a female he had once known in his life. Her baby face barely noticeable. It was a picture from years ago, and everything about the girl was natural. She wasn't posing nor was she staring directly at the camera.

She was there, in her school uniform smirking as she was playing with her soccer ball. He took in a deep breath flipped his phone. The young man lifted his head towards the rising sun. He was back again. Not too long after, he stood up and walked away, away from the guardrail and away from the beautiful view of the sky and Karakura.

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

A/N: Yep that's it for today. Sorry everyone, I'm trying to cram time to update and study but its all good. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

If you're confused, just review me and I'll answer you're questions.

(1) **"Kaoru waiting for Kenshin"** – the characters Kaoru and Kenshin are from the anime _**Samurai X**_ or most commonly known as _**Rurouni Kenshin**_. In this anime, Kaoru a spunky girl who waits for her one and only samurai love, Kenshin. Although the story isn't based on that, Kaoru always waits for Kenshin every time he leaves to go save the world.


	3. Ch 3 Reunited

A/N – Hey everyone

A/N – Hey everyone! After finally going through my fanfiction account I realized that it has been updated and that my account was somehow changed to all the reviews not going to my e-mail, so I apologize to you all for those who have reviewed me and I have not replied. I enabled the reviews to send to my e-mail so hopefully I'll reply to you all sooner. Anyways on with the story!

3

3

3

_**Ch. 3 – Reunited**_

Karin ran from her house to Karakura Park dressed in jeans and a UVERworld graphic t-shirt. She was late and she knew Ichigo would be pissed.

"What took you so long?" Ichigo asked holding in his anger.

"Look I over slept, no big deal," Karin said trying to catch her breath. Ichigo sighed and turned around, "Listen, it's not just going to be you, me, and a few of my friends."

"Okay."

"Someone came back for a visit," a glint of happiness sparked from his eyes as a person walking beside Ichigo smiled. Karin couldn't believe her eyes.

"Rukia-nee?"

"Hey Karin."

"Oh my god, when did you get back?"

"Just a few days ago."

"Oh, anyways it's so great to see you again," Karin, said dumbstruck. After all the greetings, fusses, and arguments on who was going to what stand; the three of them finally came to an agreement that they would go watch the ceremonial parade.

Not too far from them a girl with the same orange shade of hair as Ichigo was on her tip toes flailing her arms about as if she was doing some sort of crazy ritual.

"Ichi-nii, isn't that Inoue?" Karin asked pointing to the orange haired female. Ichigo and Rukia turned their heads towards Inoue. A wide small formed upon Ichigo's face once he saw Inoue and the people she brought with her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the rest of us are on vacation" Rukia said smiling as she made her way to the three people standing beside Inoue.

"Oi! Ichigo, long time no see," Renji said with a smirk.

"Same goes to you."

Rukia slid her hand into Ichigo's as the group began to chat and catch up on old times. Karin remained where she was watching the group of friends catch up. She felt a little out of place. She knew everyone there were extremely close with each other because of the events of the Winter War. Even so, she couldn't help but feel a little left out.

Karin remained watching and observed the three new people that had just arrived with Inoue. The one that was tall muscular and had tattoos everywhere was Renji according to her brother and Rukia. The next one was a strawberry orange haired female that was busty and had a wide grin plastered onto her face was Matsumoto.

Slowly, Karin's eyes made their way to the last person of the group. Suddenly everything froze all around her. Her eyes widen as a million thoughts ran through her head. She couldn't help but stare at him. Karin did not blink. Not once. She didn't know what was going on and completely missed the fact that 'he' was now staring at her.

"Toshiro?" was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

A/N Hey everyone sorry about this chapter. I do realize that it is very very very short. Don't worry. Summer is coming soon and I will have more to write. So please bare with me. Thank you very much for supporting me. Appreciate it so much.


	4. Ch 4 Hanabi Fireworks

A/N - Hey everyone I am so, so, so, so sorry that I didn't update at all this summer. I apologize I forgot that I had an In-Progress fanfic. Again I am sorry but enough of that, let the fanfic continue!!

3

3

3

_**Ch. 4 – Hanabi (Fireworks)**_

Ichigo stared from his sister and the white haired Taichou agitatedly as he was eating his rice ball. Everyone seemed to be alright with everything as if there was no problem however, Ichigo continued to stare uneasily at the two young teens.

"So how exactly do you know each other?" he asked devouring his rice ball.

"You would know if you were around more," Karin said reaching for the beef that was sitting across the table, "but since you're asking, it was because I was attacked by a hollow. He was around he saved my life and that's how we met. End of story."

Ichigo stared at them one last time before dismissing the topic.

"Hey, let's go find a good spot for the fireworks after we eat," Rukia said trying to stray away from the awkward moment that had just occurred. Everyone nodded and continued to eat to their stomach's content and nothing left was said.

3

3

3

3

For moments that passed on neither of them had said anything to each other. Karin berated herself for making the situation awkward.

'C'mon say something. It isn't so hard to say something to him. God why am I like this it's not like something happened between us.' Karin thought to herself as she walked beside him.

Thinking too much to herself she didn't notice that everyone was beginning to sit down when she finally whammed into the back of the ice Taichou. Her face flushed ever so brightly as he slowly turned around.

"Uh….sorry," she said in a quiet voice that he barely heard her.

"It's fine," he replied.

For a minute, it took Karin a very long time to register that he had said something to her for the first time in such a long time. She was about to say something else when Rukia began to speak, "Hey Karin, can you do me a favor? Can you and Hitsugaya-Taichou go to one of the stands to buy a load of dango? Please?"

_**A/N - dango (a type of japanese sweet dumpling)**_

Karin was about to protest but in the corner of her eye she saw Hitsugaya walk away. Seizing this chance to be alone with him she shrugged and walked away as well.

"Thank you Karin!" Rukia yelled from afar.

Karin sped up to catch up to Hitsugaya and as soon as they were far away from the group she placed herself in front of him, going on an impulse she said the first thing that came to mind, "You come back after all these years and you didn't even bother to say hi to me."

He stood there looking at her as a vein popped in his head, "Hi," Hitsugaya then side stepped and continue to walk in the direction of the dango stand.

A vein popped in Karin's temple. She did the same thing again and stopped him from walking forward, "That's it? That's the 'hi' I get?"

Hitsugaya walked away from her and continued on his way. Karin grabbed his wrist, "Maybe I got off in the wrong hand so let me start again. Hi Toshiro welcome back," Karin waited for him to say something, anything really. Finally, she let go of his wrist feeling like an idiot. It was then Hitsugaya turned around, "Hey Kurosaki,... it's good to be back," he said embarrassed.

For that moment, a smile appeared on her lips and then silence began again as they continued to walk.

3

3

3

3

"I didn't think I would see you again," Karin said leaning against a rail.

"I didn't think you would still remember me," Hitsugaya replied.

After all this time, Hitsugaya was finally able to speak to her. The thought about coming back to the human world seemed surreal especially when the first Taichou had allowed him to return no questions asked. He gazed longingly at the matured girl before him. Very mature he thought. She looked different from the last time he saw her. The way she carried herself had changed as well. She no longer seemed so much like a boy. It might have not been noticeable to others but he could see that she had developed a slight feminine side to herself.

Karin tucked a piece of hair behind her right ear when she noticed she was being watched.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh, okay," not too long she smirked and reached for her phone. Karin placed herself before Hitsugaya, "Smile!" she exclaimed. As he looked up the sound of a picture being taken resounded among them. He blinked before realizing she had just taken a picture of him.

She giggled softly then showed him the picture, "I think you look rather perplexed."

He took a look at it then blushed, "Erase that now."

"What?! No way! I took it and I'm going to keep it." Hitsugaya growled and reached for her hand trying to take her phone.

"No! Let go!" she yelled as his hand made it's way to her wrist. She tossed her phone to her other hand and yanked her wrist from him. She stuck her tongue out at him making faces. Hitsugaya grunted and tried to grab the phone again. Karin smirked, turned on her heels, and ran for it.

"Hey! Get back here!" he yelled. Knowing she was too stubborn he chased after her. Karin continued to smirk, "Hmmm, what shall I do with this picture?" she thought aloud.

"You wouldn't," he said, "Maybe I will."

She laughed as he continued to chase after her. She crossed a street and went towards the direction of her school. Before she could make it to the corner of her school, Hitsugaya finally grabbed her wrist again. However, his sudden hold on her wrist caused her to trip and together they tumbled to the ground in a heap.

Despite the impact and crash landing to the ground, both of them just laughed and laughed until their stomachs hurt. As the laughter subsided, Karin realized that they were still on the ground. A faint blush appeared on her face as she stared straight into Hitsugaya's eyes.

Without realizing it, Hitsugaya's phone fell out of his pocket when they had collided. He picked up his phone and stood up. Helping Karin up to her feet, he quickly reached for her phone, but before he could flip the phone and delete the picture Karin rapidly took the phone from his hands and shoved it in her pocket.

"Uh-uh, I'm not letting you erase it," shaking her head.

Surprisingly, he lifted his hands up in defeat, "Fine you can keep it."

3

3

3

3

The fireworks were about to begin as the group sat, "Karin-chan and Hitsugaya-san aren't back yet," Inoue said.

Matsumoto smirked, "Oh don't worry about them, they're probably catching up with each other. Anyways, let's let them be and just enjoy the fireworks together instead."

The group nodded. Suddenly a small flare shot up into the air and exploded a beautiful green color in the sky.

"It's starting!" Rukia said happily.

3

3

3

3

Karin looked up, "It started," both of them stopped where they were and just gazed up at the sky.

"We should go find a good spot to watch the fireworks," Hitsugaya said. In a blink of an eye Karin took Hitsugaya's hand and walked away, "I know just the place," she said.

Once content, Karin smiled and sat down. Hitsugaya stared at her back, "Well what are you waiting for Toshiro come sit with me."

As he sat, he couldn't help but smile, "You still remember this place…."

"Actually, Toshiro, believe it or not I come here everyday now. You were right about this place. You _can _see the sky so much better here."

"I see."

Beautiful bright colors flew to the sky. Some bright, others neon looking. Several shapes and sizes of these shooting star-like lights burst in the air enchanting the many people that have waited all day to watch them appear.

Hitsugaya gently placed his hand on the side of the railing but instead, made contact with her hand. Now staring into each other's eyes the exploding lights of the fireworks illuminated their faces and their eyes. A small grin formed across Karin's lips. A faint blush painted the ice Taichou's cheeks.

He squeezed her hand as she squeezed his.

It truly was great to be back Hitsugaya thought silently.


	5. Ch 5 Phone

_**Ch 5 – Phone**_

3

3

3

Karin held her hand to her chest contemplating on what happened the night before. How could just holding hands affect her so much? To her it wasn't just anyone's hand. It was his hand. The one she wanted to experience this journey of life with. No matter how she thought about it, it was obvious that she wanted more. She didn't want to just be the girl he held hands with during the fireworks, or the girl he saved from the hollow a few years back, or even just simply known as the girl that is Ichigo's sister.

She didn't want to be seen like that through his eyes. Karin shook her head. This was ridiculous. How could she feel like this? She barely even knew him and she's already smitten.

Feeling that she needed someone to talk to she pulled out her phone to call someone to ask for advice. Once she flipped the phone, her eyes widen. This definitely wasn't her phone she realized. The feeling of shock ran through her veins as she stared at the wallpaper. It was her.

She didn't remember ever taking this picture before. Then she thought, of course she wouldn't remember. The shot that was taken was a natural shot. Dressed in her school uniform and not even paying attention to the person taking the picture, her mouth opened slightly in a shape of an 'o'.

Then it clicked to her mind when Hitsugaya collided with her near her school yesterday. He had dropped his phone but picked it up. Had he picked up the wrong phone and had possibly taken hers? It was the only reason that made sense. How else would she not have her phone?

A thought ran to her mind, she remembered seeing Hitsugaya's phone before and it looked exactly like hers.

Suddenly the phone vibrated. There was a number lighting up on the screen of the cell phone. She recognized it to be her number. It could be him calling her now.

Karin answered the phone, "Hello?"

"I suppose you realize that your phone is missing," he said on the other line.

"Yeah I just found out actually."

"Kurosaki, meet me at the guard rail in ten minutes," he said before hanging up.

Karin glanced at the phone. She didn't know whether to feel happy or upset. She was going to see him again. Then again, either way she could see him again anytime she wanted. The thought pushed away any negative thoughts. She quickly gathered herself together and headed towards the guard rail.

Karin made it to the guard rail and saw him sitting on it. Before she could say anything he turned around, "You're probably wondering why there's a picture of you on my phone."

"I don't ...understand," she said.

"It's nothing," he replied giving Karin back her phone. Karin gave his phone back, "Is it really nothing?"

Silence crept between them. She really wanted to know the reason why she was on his phone, "If it was nothing then why won't you look at me and tell me that?"

Hitsugaya shifted his eyes towards her. He was truly speechless right now. Never had it occurred to him that she might have actually seen his phone. He never thought he would have to worry about that. Now, here he was standing before her, unable to explain something that seemed so easy.

"Toshiro," she said reviving him back to reality.

He took a deep breath, "Why does it matter? It's not like I'm going to black mail you with it."

Trying not to take it to heart, "If you're not going to black mail me with it then why? I don't mind that you have a picture of me but I just want to know why I'm you're wallpaper. Is it that hard to answer?" she asked as her emotions began to boil up.

"Why does it bother you so much?" he asked equally boiling up.

"I never said it bothered me. Just answer the question."

"What if I don't want to answer the question?"

"Then I'll make you,' Karin jumped at Hitsugaya. If he wasn't going to tell her why she'll just force it out of him.

Hitsugaya pushed forward trying to push her arms away from gripping around him. Karin struggled to get him down. In an instance, Hitsugaya pinned her down to the ground, "You're so stubborn like you're brother you know that?"

"Don't compare me to that idiot."

"Too late I just did," he said then earning a smack to his face.

They continued to wrestle on the ground provoking each other to do something each second. Soon the talking turned into yelling in turn, turning into shouting.

"Toshiro! Just answer the damn question already! It's not that hard!"

"Like hell I would tell you anything!"

"You're such an ice king."

"Well thanks, I rather be an ice king than a ugly, stubborn, toothpick!"

"Hey! I'm not ugly nor am I a stubborn toothpick. I happen to be in perfect shape. I'm no where near being anorexic!"

"So she says," Hitsugaya said.

"You're so impossible! I don't understand why you won't answer. What are you so afraid of?" Karin stared at him. Getting tired of asking the same thing she decided to just ramble on, "Oh, I get it, you don't want to tell me cause you're afraid. You're afraid cause you like me. Wow, why didn't I see this before, Toshiro is madly in love with me that's why you have a picture of me on you're phone. I've should have seen it coming," she said sarcastically.

A vein popped at Hitsugaya's temple. His face suddenly darkened. It stung him to know that she was making fun of him in that sense. Finally, he released her, "Laugh all you want. So what! Maybe I do like you! Maybe, maybe that's why you're my wallpaper. Well you know what, it doesn't matter how much you make fun of me because the truth is Karin, I like you! I like you a lot. Ever since the day we met. Even then I liked you."

Karin stared at him wide eyed as he continued, "I didn't know how or what to do. I've waited for so long to come back to the human world just to see you again. And I know we don't know each other well, but I can't help what I feel. So there, are you happy now?"

Hitsugaya's body was shaking with excitement not of happiness but because he finally let out his emotions that he kept so well hidden. Realizing what he just said, he couldn't look at her. Not anymore. He felt ashamed for releasing his emotions like that.

As he got up Karin grabbed his wrist, "I like you too," was all she said.


	6. Ch 6 Gift from the Heart

_A/N – Gah!! I'm terribly sorry everyone for disappearing on you all! The story must go on._

_**Ch 6 – Gift from the Heart**_

3

3

3

Spring vacation came and went as students all over Karakura returned to school. The blooming cherry blossoms sprung and fell from the tree, the petals floating about wherever the wind would take them. The sky so clear and blue had small white puffy patches floating about in a calming flow. Soon the air became cooler as orange and yellow leaves had too fallen from the trees. Crunch, crunch, crunch the sound of leaves crunching beneath a pair of feet can be heard.

"You know the least you could have done was to tell me that you were only going to show me something," Karin said entering the school, slowly walking up a flight of stairs, eyes blind folded.

"If I did you wouldn't have come. You would probably tell me to hold on and make me wait for five hours," Hitsugaya said with a grin leading her up the stairs.

As the two continue to walk up the stairs, the silence of the school brought peace of mind to the couple. It was as if everything seemed so normal yet fairy-tale-like. Normal because they were just both human walking up a flight of stairs, then again Hitsugaya was in a faux body. That was as normal as it could get. As for fairy-tale-like, it seemed like another high school love story were the boyfriend had a small surprise for his girl friend and he would walk her up to the roof top to where the gift was and the girl would be all happy and it would be kissy-kissy happiness forever.

But this wasn't you're typical love story.

"Hey Karin," Hitsugaya asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Ever seen the sky from the school?"

Karin pulled Hitsugaya's hands from her eyes as she turned to face him. He pointed his finger upward and she looked in that direction. A breath was caught in her throat as they gazed towards the beautiful evening sky.

Actions speak louder than words are what they say. Yet this statement is very true. In a gentle yet swift move he intertwined his fingers with hers and silently they gazed at the stars enjoying each other's presence.

"Toshiro, thank you," she said fascinated with the view that could take anyone's breath away.

"No, thank you."


	7. Ch 7 Break Away

_**A/N – I know the last chapter was short but that's why I'm making up for that with this chapter. Thank you all for those who have stuck with my story when I make you all wait forever. I do apologize greatly.**_

3

3

_**Ch 7 – Break Away**_

"The nights are beginning to be unbearable," Karin whispered leaning into Hitsugaya's chest tears sliding down her cheeks. Hitsugaya stroked her hair trying to register everything that was said a few days ago.

3

3

_Rukia knocked on the door of Karin's room, "Karin-chan, come on time for dinner." There was no response, "Karin-chan?" Rukia knocked a few more times. Turning the knob of the door her eyes widen as Karin tossed and turned on her bed clutching her head._

_Rukia dashed to Karin's side trying to wake her from her sleep, "Karin-chan! Wake up it's only a dream!" _

_Rukia grabbed hold of Karin's hands yanking them away from her head. Karin slapped Rukia and continued tossing and turning this time more violently. Rukia quickly got on Karin once again trying to get her to calm down, "I ii Ichigo!! Ichigo!"_

_Heavy stomps of the orange haired substitute shinigami can be heard from the hallway. Ichigo ran as fast as he could into Karin's room. His heart pounded as he stopped to observe the sight of his sister shaking violently. He quickly went beside Rukia to assist her._

"_Karin! Snap out of it," Ichigo panicked._

_Karin's eyes suddenly shot open, sweat dripping down her forehead, "Toshiro," she called. Rukia glanced at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded knowingly. He quickly ran to find Hitsugaya as Karin began to sob. Rukia rubbed the back of Karin soothing her with whispers of sweet nothings trying to get her to calm down. _

_Within a few seconds Ichigo and Hitsugaya arrived through shunpo. As soon as Karin caught sight of Hitsugaya she quickly ran to him wrapping her arms around him and burying her face to his chest. Rukia smiled sullenly and turned to Ichigo grabbing his hand and leading him out of Karin's room to let the younger couple have some time alone together. _

"_Shhh, Karin I'm here now. What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked._

"_How long do you have?"_

_Such a vague question struck Hitsugaya at the heart, "What?"_

"_I asked how long do you have?" _

_Not knowing how to answer it frustrated her._

"_What I mean is how long do you have here in the human world?" _

_Hitsugaya frowned. This was something he hoped he could have avoided. Karin pulled away from him, "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"_

"_I never said you were."_

"_You probably thought I was."_

"_No I didn't."_

"_Then how long were you going to keep going as if I didn't know?"_

_He said nothing. Karin stepped away from him._

"_I saw it," she said._

"_Saw what?" he asked already knowing the answer to his question._

"_I saw you disappear. Your faux body won't be stable enough to keep you here," she replied._

"_Does it matter?"_

_Karin did a double take, "Does it matter?" she repeated incredulously, "What do you mean does it matter?"_

_Hitsugaya felt a little guilty for what he said and tried to take it back but knowing him, his pride got in the way, "Why does it matter? It's not like I can't come back –_

_Suddenly he felt a harsh sting erupt from the side of his cheek. His pale hand slowly made its way towards his now red cheek. Karin's fist dropped beside her._

"_Knowing Soul Society and its rules, they won't let you come back here especially if they find out about us. They aren't stupid and neither are you or me. The time is getting closer Toshiro where you and I will no longer be. Doesn't it bother you that one day you will disappear and we may never be able to see each other again?"_

_Hitsugaya remained silent still holding the side of his cheek unable to give her a straightforward answer._

3

3

3

"Say something Toshiro. Anything is fine. I don't care if it make sense or not," she said.

"What's there to say," he said more than asked.

Karin released herself from his grasp and angrily turned to him, "There's a lot to say. Toshiro do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then why does it feel like you don't?"

"Karin I know that what we have is difficult to comprehend but why can't you just leave it alone as it is?"

"Because if we leave it alone we'll just keep walking around in circles. We can't keep living our lives as people try to break us apart. We're just running away! I don't want that. I just want to be with you and not have any problems. How hard is that to comprehend?"

"I'm not going to deal with this," Toshiro got up and walked away, "So you're just going to leave?"

Toshiro's back faced Karin, "If we're just going to keep fighting, then I might as well."

Karin gripped the hem of her sleeve, "In that case we really can't be together cause obviously we can't see eye to eye….. bye Toshiro, …..I'm letting you go."

With those final words Toshiro shunpoed away not returning or even a glance behind.


	8. Ch 8 Vow

_**Ch 8 – Vow**_

3

3

3

3

What if we didn't meet the way we did before? That's a question I constantly asked myself. I can't help but feel miserable. I know, what retard wouldn't feel miserable after breaking up with their boyfriend? But that's beside the point. I felt it becoming more and more difficult as the time goes on and I sit here waiting for him. It's stupid really. It's my fault that I lost him to begin with.

I shouldn't have let my pride and anger get in the way. Even still I miss Toshiro so much. I know back then I would bounce back up and think how stupid of me to waste my time and energy over a guy, but Toshiro is different. I'm different – now.

It's been years since I let myself be hard to the bone. In any case I'll continue waiting here for the day he'll come back. I know he will because our feelings for each other are as strong as it could get. Not a single lousy argument could bring us down. I'm sure of it.

3

3

3

Hitsugaya steadily walked down a road trying to avoid any possible place he could bump into Karin. It's been days since she let him go. He hasn't bothered to go and check on her. Why should he? He is free now. Karin did let him go. That meant he is free to do what ever he liked. So why isn't he?

Hitsugaya just didn't have it in him to go on his own, see new places, meet new people. What was the point? The only reason why he was still in the human world was because of Karin. He cursed to himself thinking of how much of a jackass he was for hurting her like that. He was her boyfriend. He wasn't supposed to hurt her. In fact he was supposed to take care of her and not make her worry. But he did just the opposite of that. For that, he officially hated himself.

He also didn't have the guts to go back to her and apologize. He missed her so much. More than anything. He had loved her and he still did. He would give up anything and everything for her.

Hitsugaya silently halted as he realized that he was standing right in front of the Kurosaki residence.

It was only a matter of time when Soul Society finds out that he over stayed in the human world having no intentions of returning to his previous life. He knew he was already in trouble but he refused to be away from her any longer.

"Toshiro?" a voice said.

Hitsugaya whipped around standing face to face with the emotionless soccer ace before him.

"I'm sorry," they both said out of the blue. A small grin played across their faces as a faint blush emanated on their cheeks. The feeling of butterflies in their stomachs appeared unexpectedly once again.

Karin's hands began to feel a bit clammy just as it felt before when she first met him. Her heart thumped louder and more violently the longer he stood there beside her. Unable to contain herself any longer she jumped to Hitsugaya and glomped him. Hitsugaya felt the warmth of her body enveloping him protectively and lovingly.

"Please Toshiro I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," a whole water fall of tears escaped from her dark gray eyes and poured down her pale cheeks as she continued to apologize franticly for being such an idiot.

"It's alright Karin. It's alright," he whispered back.

In that moment, Hitsugaya knew he wouldn't ever let her go. That was his vow.


	9. Ch 9 Starting Over

_**Ch 9 – Starting Over**_

3

3

3

Back in school everyone was so immersed with the upcoming summer festival. It had been officially a year now since Hitsugaya had arrived to the human world. It was strange since Soul Society has yet to contact him. But whatever was delaying them didn't bother him too much. He was ready to face Soul Society if they ever decide to go looking for him.

"Aw that's not fair! Why does Kurosaki get to play the princess?!" a female student named Yumi squealed.

Karin released a long groan of utter annoyance. The class continued to talk in excitement. The last role to be announce in which everyone held their breath with anticipation was finally announced. The teacher Sanada-san said loud and clear, "And the prince shall be," the class quieted down to hear, "Hitsugaya Toshiro."

The class gasped as several different reactions were erupting about in the class room.

"Okay now class, settle down, settle down. As you all know we only have a few months to rehearse. Now I want everyone to go home and practice your lines okay?"

A bunch of okay's and whatever's can be heard among the class as the school bell rang. Karin walked over to Hitsugaya's desk, "Man, why do we have to play the leading roles? This sucks."

Hitsugaya nodded, "Orders are orders we can't do anything about it."

"I know but still. I would feel rather content as just an extra."

"Same here."

"Anyways," Karin blushed, "would you like to go play soccer with me?"

Hitsugaya smirked," Prepare for a humiliating defeat."

Karin blinked, "Bring it on."

After a few kicks, bruises, and sweat Karin was now tied with Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya currently had the ball. He ran with the ball moving around fluidly as if it was something he was born to do. Karin suddenly appears beside him and stole the ball. Hitsugaya startled, tripped but manage to catch himself and chase after her.

Karin neared the net as she finally pulled her leg back then released it, her foot pressing sheer force on to the ball which slammed right into the net.

A smile was on her face as the two ate ice cream. Hitsugaya glared at Karin as his wallet seemed a little lighter now for paying the triple ice cream scoops he paid for Karin. Karin giggled, "Aw don't worry Toshiro one day you'll defeat me. Just not in this life time."

"Hn."

Karin giggled once again. She was happy this way. She wished this would last forever. However, she knew better. It's been a year and still nothing. She was on her guard. Karin knew that the day was drawing nearer and nearer. Soul Society will be on their way looking for him and she had to give him up no buts or maybes.

But until that day came, she wanted to spend every last minute she could have with him. She loved him after all and that's the way it will always be now and forever.


	10. Ch 10 Final Goodbye I Love You

_**A/N – Hi everyone I realize that my last few chapters were such a drag. But I'm sad to say that this will be my final chapter for this story. I know its way to fast story-wise. However, I would like to end this story here because I will be beginning a whole new story in a few weeks. If anyone is willing to still read my stories after this disaster. Thank you for your time everyone.**_

_**3**_

_**3**_

_**3**_

_**Ch 10 – Final Goodbye I Love You**_

Ten minutes until the play ends. Just this one final scene. Karin took in a deep breath. Some how the scene she and Toshiro was about to play seemed like it was real. Like it would happen anytime.

"Princess, I must go," Hitsugaya said in his acting voice.

"I know. My love, please be careful."

"I will. Have no fear for your love will protect me from evil," Hitsugaya said his one final goodbye as the curtains close and the narrator closes the story.

"And forever will the two lovers love each other until the end of time. This is the story of the Prince and the Princess," Yumi said as she made a signal for the curtains to close on the stage.

Hitsugaya and Karin held each other's hands as the ending credits announces the Prince and the Princess to go on stage. Several people applauded for them and a standing ovation had commenced as rows of people began to rise from their seats sporadically.

3

3

3

Karin and Hitsugaya stood on a small bridge watching the dark starry sky above them. The stars sparkled ever so brightly above them. Ominous clouds began to surround them as a gate opened up before them.

Hitsugaya began to breathe in heavily as the feeling of fear and sadness engulfed him. He knew it was time for him to go.

"Captain Hitsugaya of the 13 Gotei, I Byakuya have been ordered to collect you and return you to you're rightful home. If failure to cooperate, you will be exiled," Byakuya said.

Karin held Hitsugaya's hand as she watched two other people arrive beside Byakuya.

"Please Toshiro, you must come back," Juushiro said beside him Shunsui remained calm and collective as Hitsugaya gripped Karin's hand. Unable to fight back without harming Karin he turned to her, "I'm sorry Karin."

"Toshiro, I guess I'll see you later then," she said as a tear fell following another and some more.

As tears fell swiftly and uncontrollably down her porcelain cheeks there was no sign of sadness. Karin continued to smile. Smiling is the only thing she can really do. The time came and it was now the moment where they both had to part from each other until who knows when. Hitsugaya carefully tried not to cry, he only brushed the crystalline tears from her eyes and smiled as well.

"I know very well that we can't be together in this time but someday Karin, some day we can be together."

Karin nodded and pulled Hitsugaya fiercely in a bone crushing hug, "Oh Toshiro I wish it wasn't like this."

"I know me too Karin, me too."

Karin hiccupped trying so hard not to show how much his departure had affected her with all her might she really couldn't contain herself.

Hitsugaya hated to see her in this state but even so he had no choice, Soul Society had finally decided to retrieve him and bring him back to Seiretei.

"Well, this is good bye I guess," Karin shook her head, "then I guess this is just see you later?" then she nodded.

"Later," she said.

"Take care okay? And please at least visit me a few times every now and then. If not well you know, you could some how message me. I always have time to talk to you. And Toshiro please mmhph-

There they both stood lip locked as one single tear dropped from her eye.

"I love you Karin."

"I love you too," Karin said seeing the gateway to Soul Society open as Byakuya, Shinsui, and Juushiro waited to cross over with Hitsugaya. Karin waved good bye as Hitsugaya began to disappear as well as the others.

"See you soon Toshiro," Karin whispered as her words was flowing about with the wind to where ever it may go.

_Maybe we could never be together. But even so, the little time I shared with him will always be in my heart and until the day that we will be together again comes, I will wait here for his return to me. I know I don't have to worry because he has my heart just as I have his. No one could tear us apart and not even him returning to his previous life could change our feelings. Feelings come and go but mine stay everlasting only for him._

_I asked several times to myself, what if we didn't meet the way we did? I know his only answer will be, "Then I'll go look for you."_

_I would then ask, and if you don't fine me?_

_He would answer without a doubt, "Then I would die."_

_Thinking back on it, I'm not really too sad. I know it will be difficult to be without him but that only makes our relationship stronger and I'm willing to take the risk cause I know that I will always and truly will love Toshiro. That is all that matters. Now and forever until the end of time. Nothing more, nothing less. And I know that is how he feels._

3

3

3

3

3

_**A/N – Boy this story was the most difficult to write. It was hard to come up with how to lead where this was going. I have to say, this was my worst fanfic of HitsuxKarin I deeply apologize to you all. Anyways I will be taking a long break from writing anymore Bleach fanfics until I come up with a better story concept and everything else. Thank you all for supporting me I love you all!! Hee hee ()**_


End file.
